Airfield
Airfield is the third level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background Following the successful sabotage mission, Bond has to find a way to escape via the service runway before the entire facility explodes. Objectives Primary *Escape from the facility Secondary *Neutralise the helicopter gunship (Agent) *Destroy the air tracking consoles (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *AK-47 with iron sights - Found at start of level, used by guards throughout level *MIM-23 Hawk - Two launchers are found in this level, in the first and third areas *AK-47 with Reflex Sight - Found in locker under first Hawk launcher *Anova DP3 with ACOG Scope - Found in locker under first Hawk launcher, used by guard in second area *MJR-409 - Used by guard on high catwalk above ramp leading down (not obtainable) *Drumhead Type-12 - Used by guards in first garage side-route and throughout rest of level *Anova DP3 Silenced with Reflex Sight - Used by last guard in garage side-route *Stauger UA-1 with iron sights - Used by guards from second area onwards *Anova DP3 with iron sights - Used by guards in second area Reloaded *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *AK-47 with ACOG Scope - Given at start of level, used by guard in second area *AK-47 with iron sights - Used by guards throughout level *MIM-23 Hawk - Two launchers are found in this level, in the first and third areas *AK-47 + Multiple (Grenade Launcher + Reflex Sight) - Found in locker under first Hawk launcher, dropped by last guard in garage side-route *Anova DP3 + Reflex Sight - Found in locker under first Hawk launcher *MJR-409 - Used by guard on high catwalk above ramp leading down (not obtainable) *Drumhead Type-12 - Found while entering garage side-route, used by guards in second and third areas and control tower *Stauger UA-1 with iron sights - Used by guards in second and third areas and control tower *Stauger UA-1 + Reflex Sight - Used by one guard in second area *AK-47 + Multiple (Grenade Launcher + ACOG Scope) - Found in second side-garage Walkthrough Janus Emblems Locations of the Janus Emblems in Reloaded are: #Near a huge stack of exploding barrels at the far end of the road where it turns right and down; on the side of a crate in the left corner. #In the second area, left of the tunnel entrance and straight ahead of the stairs entrance, above the shutters. The emblem is on one side of a narrow groove cut into the building, and can only be seen by walking along it slightly. #On the side of a filing cabinet against the wall nearest the entrance made by the Hind crashing, on the first floor of the control tower. File:Arifield-Janus1.jpg|Janus Emblem 1 File:Arifield-Janus2.jpg|Janus Emblem 2 File:Airfield-Janus3.jpg|Janus Emblem 3 Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: Inside the first SAM building. Trophies / Achievements *Arkhangelsk Dossier - Complete all objectives in Arkhangelsk on 007 difficulty or higher *Haven't Got Nine Minutes - Complete level in under 4:35 in 007 Classic mode Changes, trivia and glitches *Wii version features better effects for explosion damage to the facility; explosions show the framework of the building behind them. Reloaded damage effects tend to show angular holes without underlying structure, as if the building is a solid block of concrete. *Touching the base of the stairs leading to the Hawk launcher will cause the Hind to immediately stop firing at the player and move to the left position (as seen from the start of the level) so that it can be hit by the missile. *There is no way a Hind-D could possibly survive a point-blank impact from a Hawk SAM. *In the Wii version the fired Hawk missile sometimes reappears in the first launcher if the player walks away from it and comes back. *The explosion effect used when the Hawk missile hits the Hind is the same one used when Little Bird helicopters are destroyed, and can include up to four rotors falling off the helicopter. *First garage side-route has a Drumhead Type-12 just inside the door in Reloaded, not present in Wii version. *First garage side-route sounds a stealth alert in Reloaded, even though the enemy layout makes stealth impossible and there are no extra guards if the alarm sounds. *Wii version has an Anova DP3 with Reflex Sight and Silencer as "prize" for taking first garage side-route; curious, since this is not a stealth level. This is changed to AK-47 + Multiple (Grenade Launcher + Reflex Sight) in Reloaded. *A group of four men running in circles on the roof of the tunnel between the second and third areas are present in the Wii version, seemingly supposed to look like a continuous stream of men running from one building to the other. They are not present in Reloaded. *If the player hasn’t used the first SAM launcher to damage the Hind at the start of the level, the Hind will still come back to attack the player outside the control tower. Only this time if the player uses the SAM launcher to damage the Hind, the chopper will take damage but will instead descend behind a wall and not crash. *The Hind which takes off outside the control tower in Reloaded has a non-rotating tail rotor. *Radar screens in the control tower are indestructable in Wii version, destructable in Reloaded. *The Wii version has a special super-fast one-handed reload for the P99 during the motorcycle sequence; Bond simply draws the weapon across his chest and back without visibly changing the magazine at all. *In the Wii version the glass is clearer during final plane sequence; the plane also has only one control column, meaning Bond pushing aside the dead pilot is actually necessary. *In the Wii version violent explosions are visible at the runway and the dam's surface actually starts to crack and leak as Bond looks over it. *In Reloaded altered world geometry means that as the level fades out Bond's plane is about to crash into the side of a mountain. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)